


The perfect enemy

by Diana924



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Introspection, Soviet Union, Spies & Secret Agents, black widow project, english is not my first language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9792014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: They’ll never be friends, there are too many things to divide them.





	

They’ll never be friends, there are too many things to divide them.

Their personal stories, their Countries, their ideas, everything seem exists to divide them, on side Margaret Carter, called Peggy, British and SSR agent who believes in democracy, on the other side Dottie Underwood, her last fake name to be true but it’s a lovely name so she decided to keep it, trained since she was a child to be the perfect weapon, to prove to capitalism that Russia will win at the end, trained for project Black Widow.

They are opposites to speak frankly, opposite in everything instead Dottie admires Peggy in a strange way, Peggy is the only enemy she can’t defy easily, Peggy is like her nemesis and this thought intrigues Dottie’s mind so much, they are so much natural enemies that in another life they could be best friends.

Peggy has so many enemies but Dottie is special, she is her enemy and she doesn’t want only catch her but help, in Russia she saw the Red Room, the footage and the project Black Widow even if they seems too cliché to be true. Dottie is her enemy but she is also a victim of that soviet project and if she can help she’ll do.

They are so different and so similar in some ways, the perfect nemesis for the other and for this reason booth can’t wait to be face to face to the others, to know who win and who fail between Peggy Carter and Dottie Underwood.


End file.
